The present disclosure relates to a painting installation component, particularly a bell cup for a rotary atomizer, according to the preamble of Claim 1. Furthermore, the present disclosure includes a corresponding manufacturing method.
Rotary atomizers, which comprise a rotating bell cup as the application element are usually used for the painting of motor vehicle body components. Problematic here is the fact that the bell cup is contaminated during painting operation both on external surfaces (e.g. lateral surface) and on inner surfaces (e.g. overflow surface) with the applied paint, wherein the paint to some extent adheres very strongly on the surface of the bell cup. In the case of a change in coating agent, a relatively large quantity of rinsing agent must therefore be used in order to clean the bell cup of the adhering residues of the old coating agent, for which a relatively large period of time is also required. This also applies for the so-called quick rinsing, which is carried out between the coating of individual coating objects (e.g. motor vehicle bodies). A disadvantage of conventional bell cups is therefore the tendency to contamination and the reduced cleaning ability.
Furthermore, the surfaces, particularly the overflow surfaces, of the conventional bell cups are subject to a wear by means of corrosion and/or abrasion, as a result of which the surface roughness is increased, which in turn increases the requirements for the cleaning of the bell cup.
It is known from DE 101 12 854 A1 to coat the surface of a bell cup of this type in order to increase the abrasion resistance and as a result to reduce wear. These known surface coatings do not, however, solve the problem of a tendency to contamination or the unsatisfactory cleaning ability of the bell cup.
Accordingly there is a need to reduce the tendency for contamination of the bell cup.